


Let Your Light Shine on Me

by lokihattere



Series: Midnight Series [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Can be read as a stand alone, Captain America: The First Avenger, Howard Stark - Freeform, M/M, Temporary Character Death, shifter universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokihattere/pseuds/lokihattere
Summary: Before he was the First Avenger, Before he was Captain America, Steve Grant Rogers was a 95 pound man who couldn't win a fight or shift. He always had his best friend Bucky though. Through thick and thin and whether he weighed 95 pounds or 250.James B Barnes, Bucky to his closest friends. He wasn't always the Winter Soldier. Before Hydra, before the war, he was the life of the party and the man people sought. He only had eyes for his best pal.Then the war happens, Bucky and Steve go their separate ways until fate and love brings them together again. When tragedy strikes, what will be left of those who remain?





	Let Your Light Shine on Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story to get some background on Steve and Bucky before the next few chapters of Midnight Special part 1. Can be read as a stand alone. It's all one chapter as I didn't think we needed more than the one. I've updated it and fixed it a bit. I'm working on Midnight Special again, since Avengers is going to come out. Figured I needed to finish stuff.

Joseph and Sarah Rogers were happy. They married young after migrating from Ireland to America and they got jobs. Joseph as a firefighter and Sarah as a nurse. Everything seemed great, until they realized, try as the might Sarah would miscarry any pregnancy before the first trimester.

The couple had tried for years until finally one day, after feeling ill, a doctor informed her she was six months pregnant. Sarah was happy and celebrated this gift promising she would take care of her child with all her being.

Steve Grant Rogers was born on July 4, 1920 in a small apartment. Being a nurse Sarah didn’t feel like they should waste money going to the hospital. The child was small, too small, and even though many would have tossed him out they didn’t. They loved the child with all their heart and that is what carried the boy through his first seven years.

Until tragedy struck.

A large warehouse by the docks had caught fire, Joseph had been one of the first to respond and had saved countless people. On his last round to make sure there were no others, a beam collapsed and crushed the man. He was dead instantly. Sarah mourned the man she’d loved for so long, but realized Steve still needed her.

Around the time when it didn’t hurt to think of Joseph that much Sarah went back to working two jobs and Steve entertained himself by watching the other kids play. He was often too sick to go himself. Little by little he managed to make it to school, and smart as he was he caught up to them quite fast.

Kids would learn to shift at school but due to the low energy and health, Steve couldn’t, hard as he tried. Unfortunately kids were cruel and seeing this, they would bully Steve. He wouldn’t back down, he was nine when he met Bucky, James B Barnes. Some kid was picking on Steve, who wouldn’t back down and was trying to give as much as he got. A hand tugged the bully back and he landed flat on his ass.

“Pick on someone your own size.” Bucky had snarled, his animal very close to the surface. Both Steve and Bucky were in the same special shifting class. Bucky couldn’t control his beast and Steve couldn’t shift at all.

Rumors had it Bucky had torn a teacher apart, Steve doubted it but still watched him warily.

The bully growled but ran away and Steve huffed, “I was winning.”

“Sure you were,” Bucky told him, “And I’m the president.”

Steve glared, “I didn’t need your help.”

“I know,” Bucky said, “I had nothing else to do.”

Accepting the answer Steve looked around, “Want to go draw near the tables?”

After that, the two were in separable, they did everything together and visited each other at home. Often times, when Steve would get sick, Bucky would bring his work. Sarah looked less worried now that her son wasn’t alone.

Steve seemed to be getting a bit stronger day by day and eventually he wasn’t sick as often. He was still very small and couldn’t shift, however, his health was better.

Naturally, life wasn't done with its hardships and Steve had more cruel lessons to learn.

Steve turned seventeen the year pneumonia took his mother. It was a dark time for him and his depression made his health worse. 

Eventually Bucky couldn’t take it anymore and a few weeks after the funeral, Bucky broke down the door and began yelling at Steve who was laying on the couch in the dark. He seemed smaller, almost wasting away.

“Sarah wouldn’t want you to do this Stevie!” Bucky was yelling and pacing back and forth, “You don’t have to do this!”

“I can do this alone Bucky.” Steve had responded, then turned away and given his back to Bucky. Steve seemed to have forgotten his friends temper in the tragedy because James Buchanan Barnes was not happy. 

He did not appreciate it, with a growl he shifted into his wolf and bit Steve’s ass, hard.

Yelping Steve had jumped from the couch and started yelling and glaring, “You're horrible friend! That hurt Bucky! I’m telling your mom!” He made to walk towards the entrance of the living room.

Bucky growled and pounced on Steve who tried avoiding him. For the first time in weeks Steve was something other than depressed and Bucky could live with that. Even if his friend hated him forever, Steve's spark for life had to continue. 

Little by little Steve showed signs of improving and living again. They spent most of their time together again until the drafts came. Steve wanted to serve on the 107th like his father before becoming a firefighter. 

Bucky was accepted right away and he asked for the 107 hoping Steve would be able to make it, but knowing there was small chance.

Steve, well Steve kept trying but his luck wasn’t in sight.

Steve Rogers was inside a recruiting office, where doctors were inspecting and observing the shifters for what could be the third or fourth time. He was nervous but he'd stuffed himself with water before getting in line and hopefully he'd be accepted. 

He’d only been waiting an hour, this one didn’t have as many people and maybe a doctor would see what he could bring to the table, “Rogers, Steven.” He jumped up and eagerly walked over to the curtains separating the room.

The doctor took one look at him, “Is this a joke?”

“No,” Steve said, trying to stand taller and puffed out his chest.

“Fine,” the doctor looked over his file, “What did you father die of?”

“A fire, he was in service.” Steve replied.

“Your mother?”

“She was a nurse in a TB ward. Got hit with pnuemonia couldn’t shake it.”

The doctor was shaking his head, “Sorry son.”

“Please just give me a chance.” Steve asked.

“Based on your breathing alone, and inability to shift. You’re not eligible.”

Hanging his head Steve wouldn’t cry, “Is there anything you can do?”

“I’m saving your life.” The doctor stamped the 4F onto his recruitment form, “Sorry.”

 

 

Steve was in such a bad mood. If he wanted to die bravely he should be allowed, this wasn’t fair. What else was he going to do? People had already mated by their age, Steve didn’t think he’d ever get the chance without being able to shift. Sighing he looked up to see where he was walking. Near the docks again. It was the norms, he usually came this way when he was feeling particularly sad.

A giant of a man caught his attention, he was defacing a recruitment board.

Steve crossed the wooden planks over to the guy, “Hey show some respect man!”

The guy turns and growls, he sees how small Steve is and bursts out laughing, “What’s the issue small-fry?”

Steve glares, “Shut up, quite being disrespectful.”

The guy grabs Steve by the shirt, “Oh?” He throws him into the alley next to them. As Steve is getting up the guy slams his fist into Steve’s face. Steve reaches around, finds a trash can lid and holds it up. The guy punches him through the lid again.

“Give up shortling.” The guy seemed to only know how to growl his words.

“I can do this all day,” Steve is gasping for air and holding the lid up with all his strength. The guy goes to punch him again but a hand pulls his fist back and knocks him off balance onto his ass.

“Pick on someone your own size.” Bucky growls, the guy goes to get up and as he’s running away Bucky kicks him in the ass and sends him sprawling. The guy just crawls away.

“Is getting punched something you like?” Bucky asked him taking his face into his hands, “Seriously Stevie.”

“Bucky quit it.” Steve pushes his hands away, “I had him on the ropes.”

They begin walking towards their shared apartment and Bucky comes across the recruitment form. He Yanks it from Steve's hands and his heart breaks for Steve as he sees the red stamp.

“How many times is this? You’re from Paramus now? It’s illegal to lie on the enlistment form Stevie. I don’t know what’s worse lying or saying you’re from Jersey.”

Steve waves a hand at him, “You got the orders?”

 “107, Sergeant James Barnes.” Bucky tells him almost sheepishly, “Shipping out for England first thing tomorrow. Ma was proud but she’s upset. I can tell, its drafting.”

“I should be going too.” Steve said bitterly.

“It’s my last night Stevie,” Bucky throws his arm over Steve’s shoulder, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Where are we going to celebrate?” Steve asked.

“To the future!” Bucky said with a laugh, “The Expo?”

Steve nods, “Oh yeah. That’s tonight?”

“Yep,” Bucky sighs, “You can find your soulmate while I’m away or soulmates.”

“Well, I’d settle for one.” Steve said with a roll of his eyes, “They’ll run when they see me.”

“They’re your soulmates,” Bucky said, “They won’t resist you.”

“Besides,” Bucky grinned, “Becca set us up with some of her friends.”

“Oh god,” Steve looks at him in horror, “What did she tell them?”

“Only the good stuff.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Steve yelled as Bucky ran up to meet some girls.

Bucky kept trying to include him for the rest of the night, the girls just kept on ignoring him. Steve’s mood didn’t get better. They made it to the front of the stage where the announcer was just talking about the show.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Howard Stark.”

A man with dark hair, an easy smirk, and dark eyes approaches the stage. He plants a kiss on the announcer and they laugh charmingly.

Howard Stark turned in a half circle to look at the audience, “Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won’t even have to touch the ground at all?” A woman shouted some kind of phrase but Howard kept going.

“With Stark robotic reversion technology, you’ll be able to do just that. Float your car places.”

There’s a lever near the car, Howard pulls it down and the car begins to float.

“Holy cow!” Bucky grabs Steve’s forearm in excitement.

The car smokes and falls to the ground

“I said a few years right?” Howards said with a laugh. Everyone joins him and Steve pulls away from Bucky.

Bucky tells the girls to wait and runs to catch up to Steve.

“Steve where are you going?” Bucky has a sly smile on his face, “We promised we’d hang out with the girls...”

His smile disappears and frustration appears, “Are you really gonna do this again?”

“It’s a fair Buck,” Steve shrugs, “I might get lucky.”

“You’ve been getting lucky. Damn it punk, what if they actually take you?”

“Look, I know you don’t think I can do this.” Steve said not meeting his eyes, “It’s on your face every time Buck.”

“This isn’t a back alley, Steve. It’s war!” Bucky shouted, his eyes looked panicked, “You’re going to get killed and I can’t watch that.”

“I know it’s a war. You don’t have to tell me.” Steve said, “How is it fair you’re going off and I’m staying here?” He closed his eyes against the tears that threaten to spill. 

“Why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs.” Bucky told him, “You don’t have to go.”

“What am I gonna do? Collect scrap metal…”

“If you have to.” Bucky told him, “You think I want to leave you, Ma? The girls?”

“I’m not going to sit on my ass in a factory while you’re getting shot at Buck.” Steve let out a sigh. “Bucky, come on! There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That’s what you don’t understand. This isn’t about me.”

“Right. Cause you got nothing to prove.” Bucky told him with a roll of his eyes.

“Are we going dancing or what?” One of the girls shouted, bringing them out of their argument.

“Yes, we are, give us a moment please.” Bucky told them, turning back to Steve he nodded, “Just don’t do anything stupid until I get back.”

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.”

“You’re a punk.” Bucky pulled him into a hug, “Don’t forget I leave early tomorrow. “See you then Stevie.”

“Jerk.” Steve hugged him back, “Be careful.”

 

Steve doesn't have to wait long. He's taken to the back where he starts undressing as the doctor tells him. There's a bit of whispering outside his tent and then, a nurse comes in, looks at Steve and begins whispering to the doctor.

After a few moments the doctor turns to Steve, “Wait here please.”

Trying to look casual Steve asks, “Problem?”

“Just wait here.” The doctor responds, before he walks out of the tent.

“Damn it,” he muttered, “Got jinxed is what happened. Damn it to hell Bucky.”

“So, you want to go overseas. Kill some Nazis.” Steve looks up to see a new older looking doctor. Steve was so terrified of getting caught he hadn't even heard the man walk in.

“What?” Steve asks kind of dumbly. Honestly, he hadn't heard the question.

“Dr. Abraham Erskine” The doctor says, “I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve or SSR.”

Steve sticks out his hand because his mother taught him manners, “Steve Rogers, I don't represent much right now.”

The doctor shakes his hand then goes back to reviewing the files in the folder.

The quiet of the room makes Steve nervous, he asks questions when he’s nervous.

“Where are you from?”Steve asks. 

“Queens. 73rd Street and Utopia Parkway. Before that, Germany. This troubles you?” The doctor replies. Steve thinks for a moment.

“No,” Steve tells him with a shrug.

 “Where are you from, Mr. Rogers? Mm? Is it New Haven? Or Paramus?” Steve blushes as the doctor names the lies he’s put, “Five exams in five different cities.”

“That may or may not be the right file.” Steve tries to inch his way to the exit of the tent. 

“Don’t worry. It’s not the exams I’m interested in." Dr. Erskine waves a hand at him, "It’s the five tries, you’re very determined. But you didn’t answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?”

Steve eyes him skeptically, “Is this a test or something?”

“Yes.” Dr. Erskine replies.

“Honestly?” Steve rubs the back of his head, “I don’t want to kill anyone. I just don’t like bullies. I don’t care where they’re from.”

“There are already so many big men fighting this war.” Dr. Erskine says, “Maybe what we need now is the little guy, huh? I can offer you a chance.” The doctor puts his hand up and looks Steve in the eye, "A Chance." He sighs as he looks at Steve, "I'll be called crazy but I think you're what we need right now."

He takes Steve’s recruitment form, “Just a chance Steve.”

“I can do so much with a chance.” Steve says, remembering all the times he asked for just that.

“Good.” Dr. Erskine stamps the A1 of approval, “Congratulations soldier. Where are you really from?”

“Brooklyn.” Steve takes the paper in awe, “Thank you!”

Dr. Erskine nods, “You ship tomorrow, meet at the train early morning.”

Steve waves at him and takes off to find Bucky, who seems to not be anywhere at the fair. Giving up he heads to Bucky’s mom’s home. She opens the door and he’s so excited he hugs her.

“I got in!” Steve shows her the paper, “I ship off to training tomorrow!”

“Oh Steve,” She hugs him, “You take care of yourself. I’ll let Bucky know, I wish you would have stayed.”

“I have to go,” he tell her, “I can feel it. My life is headed in the right direction.”

He doesn’t get to see Bucky before he leaves, he misses the ship by almost an hour. The people around the dock obviously see he's distress about missing it. They probably thinks his father or brother is on the boat and they don't know how close they are. Bucky is the last of his family and he missed the chance to tell him. Steve runs to the station but still has to take the late train. He barely makes it in time to the training camp. People jeer, they point, but he holds his head high, he made it. He's not going to give up this chance that nice crazy doctor gave him.

\----

After the first week, there are fifteen men and Steve who are put in a group together. They’re under the command of a woman with bright red hair. She’s a rare fox species and she doesn’t do well with people who try and intimidate her. As they all learn that first day.

“Recruits, attention!” She’s pacing in front of them, “Gentlemen, I’m Agent Carter. I supervise all operations for this division.”

“What’s with the accent, Queen Victoria?” a man shouts, “Thought I was signing up for the U.S. Army.”

“What’s your name, soldier?” She stops in front of him.

“Gilmore Hodge, your Majesty.” He says with a smirk.

Carter punches him in the face and he goes down like a sack of potatoes. The men around them try to inch away from her and Steve just looks on impressed. He can't be anything else. That woman knows how to knock a man off his feet.

A Colonel drives up and gets off looking at the scene before him. He looks like he's done with the day already and Steve wants to feel for him but he can't. 

With a sigh he looks at Carter, “Agent Carter. I see you’re breaking in the candidates. That’s good!” He moves towards Hodge, “Get your ass up out of that dirt and stand in that line at attention 'til somebody comes tells you what to do.”

Carter looks at the soldiers, “This is Colonel Chester Philips. He is in charge here.” The Colonel walks around the lined up recruits, he’s eyeing them.

“General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best men…" He stops talking when he comes in front of Steve and makes a face at Carter who shrugs, “And because they’re gonna get better. Much better.” He moves on while giving Steve the biggest stink eye he can.

He continues pacing from there, “The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldiers.”

With that he leaves with Carter who eyes them all warily before leaving. Carter promises them a routine of exhaustion and keeps to her word. 

Steve was pushed around, tripped, scorned, and once the others found out he couldn’t shift they would chase him in their forms. He was often bullied, mainly with Hodge leading the chase. He didn’t give up at all, he did have something to prove and Buck was right about that. It was mostly to himself and he wasn’t going to give up. He found ways around some of the things he couldn’t do, like pulling a pin in the flag pole to ride back to the camp. However, some things he just couldn’t do as well as the others and there was no way around it.

They’re on their third week and even though Steve feels stronger, he’s leagues away from the others. He is trying to do push-ups and feels like a worm that’s eaten too much food and withering. It's embarrassing and he'd quit if he didn't feel like this was the peak of his life. All he was ever going to be worth. 

“You’re not really thinking about picking Rogers, are you?” The Colonel is asking Erskine a few meters from where everyone is training, “When you brought this 90 pound skeleton into my training camp, I let you have it. I thought it would at least give the others some inspiration on what not to be. Hell you can experiment on him, like a gerbil. I never thought you’d pick him as the star of our project.”

“He is the clear choice,” Erskine says as he's walking alongside the Colonel, “I am looking at qualities beyond physical.”

They stop in front of the recruits doing push-ups. Steve was trying very hard not to look like he was struggling with the push-ups.

“You stick a needle in that kids arm and it’s gonna go right through him, bone and all.” Colonel Phillips makes a sad face at the doctor, “He’s making me cry, Erskine.”

“I know you worked hard for this,” Erskine said, “As you took a risk, I must too. Rogers is the perfect subject.”

“I groveled a lot, in front of Senator What’s-His-Name’s committees.” Phillips continued to nag, “You’re letting our entire chance ride on a gerbil.”

“Brandt I think it was, and yes. Your efforts are appreciated.” The doctor replied.

“Hodge passed every test we gave him.” Phillips told him, “He’s big, he’s fast, and he obeys orders. He’s a soldier.”

“He’s a bully.” Erskine said watching the man in distaste, “I’ve watched everyone and the only one that could see this through would be Rogers. You forget that people came before this project. I've seen what becomes of a man without a pure soul. Without heart, Colonel, and we continue to pick up after that mistake.”

“You don’t win wars with niceness, or hearts, or even souls, doctor.” Phillips said taking a grenade and pulling the pin, “You win war with guts.” He throws the grenade into the middle and shouts, “Grenade!”

Everyone including Carter moves from the grenade, except Rogers, who knows that a small cover will stop the grenade from reaching too far. He jumps on it with his body. He's scraped from landing and knows he's going to bruise but this is what has to be done.

“Get away!” He shouts at people, his eyes are closed tight, he realizes in that moment he’ll never see Bucky and he’ll die the same way he lived, tragically.

“It was a dummy grenade.” A soldier says as he passes by, “Don’t sweat it Rogers.”

Steve gets up slowly and looks around, “Is this a test?” He scowls at Erskine who shrugs. 

“Yes.” Erskine responds then gives the Colonel a look.

The Colonel sighs, “He’s still too skinny.”

\--

Hodges looks like he got his teeth knocked out by a tree when they announce that Steve Rogers will be the candidate and how honored they should all be they were selected to follow. Steve smiles shyly and can’t believe his luck, he’s in a bit of a shock after everything is explained to him in a small sound proof room. He’s given his own tent when he goes back to the training camp and he’s pondering life when there’s a throat being cleared. He turns around so fast he feels his neck pop. 

“Can I come in?” Erskine asks, “I understand if you need space.”

Steve jumps up from the bed he’s occupying and looks surprised, “Yes!”

“Nervous? Can’t sleep?” Erskine asks.

“Got some of those jitters people talk about, I guess.”

“Me too!” Erskine says with a laugh.

They sit in silence for a while.

“Can I ask you a question?” Steve asks.

“Just one?” the tone comes out more curious than teasing.

“Why me?” Steve says, “I could fight without enhancements.”

“I suppose that is the most important question,” Erskine rubs his chin, he looks down at the liquor bottle that Steve just noticed. “This is from Augsburg. The city I’m from, my city.” He looks so sad and Steve knows there’s loss in his eyes, why is there always a tell when people have lost someone? 

“So many people forget that the first country that the Nazi’s invaded was their own. After the last war my people struggled. They felt small and weak. Hitler shows up, what a showman that man, with his flags and his trumpets, the marching and hand signs.”

Erskine flaps a hand at Steve, “He heard of me, comes and finds me. He says, ‘You will make us strong.’ Naturally, I am not interested. So he sends the head of HYDRA, his research division. A brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt.” Erskine takes a breath and looks to the corner of the tent, he looks like he’s lost in a memory.  


“He and Hitler share a passion for occult power and Teutonic myth. Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers. But for Schmidt, it is not fantasy. For him, it is real. He has become convinced that there is a great power hidden in the earth, left here by the Gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man. So when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist.”

Steve seems enthralled by the story, “What happened?”

“Schmidt decided he was that superior man.”

“Did it make him stronger?”

“Yes,” Erskine looked troubled, “There isn’t just the one effect though.  I had a bad man helping me, so the serum was not ready. Far more important, the test subject wasn’t ready. The serum amplifies everything that is inside. So, good becomes great. Bad becomes worse.” Erskine points to Steve’s heart, “This is why you were chosen. Because a strong man, who has known power all his life, will lose respect for that power. But a weak man knows the value of strength, and knows compassion, you will honor that strength.”

“I feel like you’ve placed a lot of faith in me.”

“Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man.” Erskine says pouring two shots, he hands one to Steve.

“To the little guys.” Steve says holding up his glass. Erskine echoes him and as they’re about to drink the shot is taken from Steve.

“No, sorry, wait!” Erskine sighs, “You have a procedure tomorrow. No fluids.”

“Fine,” Steve said, he was hoping it would help him sleep, “We can save it for tomorrow.”

“Why? I don’t have a procedure tomorrow morning.” Erskine tells him and he drinks the shots, “I’ll drink it now.

\--

Carter and Steve are driving in a comfortable silence down Brooklyn, they’re on their way to the lab and Steve begins recognizing some of the buildings, “I know this neighborhood. I got beat up in that alley. And that parking lot. And behind that diner.”

He realizes he may night be making the best impression and stops talking.

Carter frowns, “Do you have a problem against walking away?”

“My Ma used to tell me, ‘you start running they’ll never let you stop. You stand up, push back.’ I just never saw things any differently.”

“I know a little of what that’s like.” Carter looked him in the eye, “To have to push for a chance, have every door slammed in your face.”

“You’re a beautiful dame.” Steve tells her, “Equally brilliant as well. It was their loss you know. Phillips isn’t someone who lies, he sees you for what you’re worth.”

“You may have a point.” Carter said, “You’re no dunce yourself. Must have danced with a good number of people.”

“Well, asking a woman to dance always seems so terrifying. And the past few years just didn’t seem to matter that much. Figured I’d wait.”

  
“Wait?” Carter tilts her head, “For what?”

“The right partner,” Steve says with a shrug.

The lab is underneath an antique store a few miles from the docks. Steve passed the place a couple of times. It’s very secret and Steve feels like a spy for a moment. Once they reach the lab Carter pulls him towards Howard and Erskine where they’re debating something.

“Dr. Erskine,” Carter calls to him, “I’ve brought the goods.”

“Good morning.” He reaches over and pulls Steve to his side, “Are you ready? Good. Take off your shirt, your tie and your hat.”

Steve does as he’s told and climbs into the pod when Stark motions him forward. He’s strapped in from head to toe and arms. Erskine comes over to him with a small smile.

“Are you comfortable?”

“It’s a little big. You save me any of that drink?”

“Not as much as I should have.” Erskine admits with a sheepish face, “Mr. Stark, how are the levels?”

“Levels are 100%” Howard responds he grins over, “How’s the kid doing?”

“Good,” Erskine says, if to the question or the levels Steve doesn’t know.

“We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready as we’ll ever be.” Howard says, “Might as well go now.”

“Agent Carter?” Erskine calls to her, “Don’t you think you would be better in the booth?”

“Of course,” Carter said, “Just saying goodbye to Steve here.”

“Very well.” He waits until she tells Steve a quick good luck and moves to the end of the lab.

There’s a microphone at the corner and he’s talking into it.

“Do you hear me in the booth? Good. Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace.” Erskine gives them a moment to digest his words before continuing. “We begin with a series of micro injections into the subjects major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays.”

“That wasn’t so bad.” Steve told them as the small set of injections retracted from his body.

“Uh, that was penicillin Steve. Serum infusion beginning in five, four, three, two, one.”

Steve watches as the pod begins to close, he doesn’t do well in tight spaces but he grits his teeth.

“Now, Mr. Stark.” Erskine yells, “Steven, can you hear me?”

“It’s probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?” Steve responds.

“Proceed.” Erskine tells Stark.

“That’s ten percent. Twenty percent. Thirty. That’s 40 %.” Howard’s at the controls shouting numbers.

“Vitals are showing as normal.” A doctor randomly shouts out.

“That’s 50 %. Sixty. Seve...” Howard’s cut off by screaming coming from the pod.

“Steven?” Erskine shouts running to the pod and trying to look in through the glass.

“Shut it down!” Carter shouts.

No one is paying attention to her though, the screams intensify and Erskine is still yelling at Steve to respond.

Carter begins making her way down the stairs, “Shut it down!”

“Kill the reactor, Mr. Stark!” Erskine is telling Howard, “Turn it off! Kill it! Kill the reactor!”

Howard hesitates, whether it’s because he wants to continue or he wants to give Steve a chance to respond is never known.

“No! Don’t! I can do this!” Steve shouts back through the pain, he’s been trying not to bite his tongue in half.

“Eighty. Ninety. That’s 100 percent!” Howard shouts, there is a metallic sound and suddenly everything over powers and shuts off. Everyone had to hold their hands to their ears, it takes a few moments to recover.

“Mr. Stark?” Steve’s voice sounds deeper, even through the pod, “Can I get out?”

Stark has to open the pod manually, when it opens a giant Steve Rogers tumbles out. He feels awkward in this body and his knees seem to not hold him.

Erskine catches him, “Steven?”

Phillips shouts from the booth, “You did it you son of a bitch, you did it.”

“Did it work?” Steve asked.

“It worked. Good job Steven.” Erskine is patting his back.

Howard is looking through his machinery, seeing what needs to be replaced and done.

Peggy comes up to Steve and places her hand on his shoulder, “How do you feel?”

“Taller.” Steve says, “I feel something in my mind, it’s strange.”

Peggy shoots him a look and Phillips throws his arm around Steve, “How do you like Brooklyn now Senator?”

The senator is smiling his media smile, “I know some Germans who are about to get very nervous. Congratulations Dr. Abraham Erskine”

Erskine shakes the man’s hand, “Thank you, Sir. This is Steve Rogers.”

At that moment a bomb goes off.

Steve looks around in the plaster, dust, and confusion. He's never been around a bomb, as much as they've practiced and living in not as nice areas. There's confusion everywhere and suddenly everything clears, he sees a man shoot Erskine. Not debating it he runs to the doctor.

“Stop him Steve.” Erskine is coughing out the words. Steve doesn’t want to lose someone again, he’s kneeling beside him. Erskine touches Steve’s chest, pointing at his heart and dies. Steve understood what that means and he furrows his eyebrows, in a leap he clears the staircase and heads back out towards the street.

Carter is aiming her gun at the man when Steve runs out of the Antique Store. He accidentally trips over Carter trying to get to the man.

“Sorry!” he shouts over his shoulder. Carter shouts something back and Steve can hear it from a block away. It was not something lady-like.

“I had him!” she finishes it off with.

The docks come into view and Steve uses short cuts to gain on the man. He knows these streets and has been running them with Bucky since he could properly, kind of, breath. The man exits the car and continues to try and shoot at Steve, when Steve uses a trash can lid as a shield, hoping it will one day work for him, the man just gives up and takes a kid hostage.

People are screaming in the chaos and Steve watches as the man throws the kid into the water. As he rushes to the edge to save the kid, the man tries to make his escape in some kind of submarine. He leans over to see if the boys fine and the boy is waving him off. 

“I can swim! Get him!” The boy shouts.

Steve dives into the water after the small looking submarine, not even thinking about it, he breaks the window and drags the man out.

“Who do you work for? Who are you?” he may be a bit hysterical due to losing a mentor.

“Cut off one head, two more shall take its place. I am the first of many! Hail Hydra!” Steve watches as the man dies, foaming at the mouth. He walks back to the Antique lab, not in a hurry to see his friend’s body. He's carrying the terrorist's body but he feels sad, so much death.

\--

“Think you got enough?” Steve asks Carter/Peggy, (she’s asked him to call her Peggy) As they take vial after vial of blood.

“Any hope of reproducing a program is locked in your genetic code.” Peggy sighed, “But without Dr. Erskine, it could take years or we may never unlock it.’

“He deserved more than this.” Steve said looking at his hands.

“If it was a onetime shot,” Peggy said, “Only working once, he still would have given it to you.  He fought for it to be you.”

The Senator and Colonel Phillips are arguing about the spy, Howard is untangling the mess that was Hydra’s submarine, and Steve feels lost.

“Who is Hydra again?” The senator asks. This has Steve’s ears perking up.

“HYDRA is the Nazi deep science division. It’s led by Johann Schmidt.” Peggy responded annoyed at the man.

“Basically a cult, they worship Schmidt, they think he’s invincible.” Phillips added.

“What’s the course of action?” The Senator asks.

“President said we can take the fight to Hydra.”

“Colonel?” Peggy asked.

“Pack your bags Agent Carter. You too, Stark. You’re flying to London tonight.” Colonel Phillips begins to walk out.

Steve steps in his path, “Sir, if you’re going after Schmidt, I want in.”

“You’re an experiment. You’re going to Alamogordo.” Phillips told him.

“The serum worked,” Steve said, “But I don’t plan to spend my life in a lab.

“I asked for an army and all I got was you. You are not enough.”

“With all due respect to the Colonel, I think we may be missing the point. I’ve seen you in action, Steve. More importantly, the country’s seen it.” Brandt was saying as he holds out a paper with Steve on the front page.

“You don’t take a soldier, a symbol like that, and hide him in a lab. Son, do you want to serve your country on the most important battlefield of the war?” Brandt cut in front of Phillips and took Steve by the elbow.

“That’s all I ever wanted.” Steve told him honestly.

“You just got promoted to Captain. Congratulations.” Brant told him.

\--

Steve never understood what exactly the feeling at the back of his mind was, it felt like there was more to him, something he’d never felt before.

Currently he found himself on a stage for recording, he needed to help sell these bonds. They would raise money for tanks, armor, and other stuff needed for the soldiers overseas.

But… “I don’t think I can do this.” He told the guy known as Brandt’s assistant.

“Nothing to it. Smile, wave, do what the director tells you. Just be yourself.” The other guy responded not even looking at him. He was writing some stuff down and looking at another notebook. Then he’d write more stuff down. “You’re the greatest American Hero.”

“I don’t think dancing on stage is going to make me any type of hero.” Steve told him.

“The senator’s got a lot of pull up on the hill.” The guy told him, “You play ball with us, you’ll be leading your own platoon in no time. Take the shield.” Steve didn’t appreciate having to dance to get his own squad, he took the shield like he was told but wasn’t happy about it.

Time managed to pass and suddenly it was almost 18 months since he’d last seen his best friend Bucky. It wasn’t that he didn’t know Bucky was off fighting a war, it was just that none of the letters he ever sent him were responded too. Finally after being a dancing monkey on home soil, he was sent overseas to Europe. He hit France first then he was in Italy, performing for the soldiers.

“How many of you ready to help me sock old Adolf on the jaw?” He asked them, reading the script, it sounded like crap to him, “I need a volunteer?”

“I already volunteered!” One of the soldiers yelled, “How do you think I got here?” Steve winced at that and knew they were speaking the truth. The most action Steve had seen was fighting the man who’d killed Erskine. “Bring back the girls!” The guy had continued to yell. Soon there was a mantra coming up from the crowd and Steve sighed walking off stage.

“Don’t worry, pal. They’ll warm up to you. Don’t worry.” Brandt’s assistant was here too, “In the meantime, let’s get the girls out there.”

Steve’s contemplating just running away and fighting the first enemy he sees later that day. He’s sitting on the stage drawing a monkey who he thinks represents him. It’s raining to add to his foul mood and he wants to cry.

“Hello, Steve.” Peggy startles him and he drops his drawing into the growing puddle.

“Peggy,” Steve smiles widely, “what are you doin’ here?”

“Not here at all soldier,” Peggy tells him with a shrug, “That was quite a performance.”

“Had to improvise,” Steve said with a shrug, “Sounds like crap, especially after so much these guys have been through.”

“I understand you’re “America’s New Hope?” Peggy asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Bond sales take a ten percent bump in every state I visit.” Steve told her off memory.

“Sounds like Senator Brandt not you.” Peggy told him, she picked up the drawing and let out a snort, “Projecting much?”

“At least he’s got me doin’ this.” Steve tells her bitterly, “Phillips wanted me in a lab.”

“And these are your only two options?” Peggy scoffed, “A lab rat or a dancing monkey? You were meant for more than this, you know? Erskine knew it, I know it. You seem to be the only one who doubts it.”

“You know for the longest time I dreamed about coming overseas and being on the front lines. Serving my country. I finally get everything I wanted, and I’m wearing tights” Steve says with a dark laugh, he looks up as a siren is heard and he sees the ambulance, “They look like they’ve been through hell.”

“These men more than most.” Peggy said with a sad look, “Schmidt sent out a force to Azzano. Two hundred men went up against him and less than fifty returned. Your audience contained what was left of the 107th.”

“The one-oh-seventh?” Steve jumped up, he forgot everything about his suit, his boots, and his dreams. Bucky, was the only word on his mind. He stormed into the command tent.

“What the bloody hell has gotten into you!” Peggy ran in after him.

“Colonel Phillips.” Steve walked up to the Colonel.

“Well, if it isn’t the Star-Spangled Man with a Plan.” Phillips sneered at him, “And what is your plan today?”

“I need the casualty list from Azzano.” Steve told him, he felt his walls closing in, “Please.”

Colonel Phillips looked like he was going to argue but something must have changed his mind, he walked over to the desk.

“I just need one name.” Steve was panicking through his request, “Sergeant James Barnes from the hundred and seventh.”

Colonel sighed and gave a pointed look to Peggy, “You and I are gonna have a conversation later that you won’t enjoy.”

“Just tell me if he’s alive, sir.” Steve slammed his fists on the desk, it splintered and everyone was quiet for a moment.

“I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count. But the name does sound familiar. I’m sorry.” Phillips brought out the letter he signed and handed it to Steve.

“How do you know he wasn’t taken?” Steve argued, “What about the others? When are you going to rescue them?”

“It’s called winning the war Rogers.” Phillips responded.

“You know where they’re at don’t you?” Steve pushed.

“Damn it, Rogers.” Phillips glared at Peggy, “They’re thirty miles behind the lines. We’d lose more men than we’d save. Don’t throw the situation in my face. I don’t expect you to understand that, because you’re a chorus girl.”

“I think I understand just fine.” Steve told him, his mind beginning to plan.

“Understand it somewhere else.” Phillips told him with a wave of his hand, “If I read the posters correctly, you got some place to be in thirty minutes.”

“Yes Sir, I do.” Steve tells him leaving the tent, his face set in determination, he wasn't going to let Bucky rot if there was a possibility of saving him.

“If you have something to say, right now is the perfect time to keep it to yourself.” Phillips told Peggy, “Stop with the looks.”

Peggy shrugged at him and ran after Steve, “What do you plan to do? Walk to Austria?”

“If that’s what it takes Pegs,” Steve grabbed a random soldiers pack and strapped it on, he picked up a shield and helmet, “I can’t leave things like this.”

“You heard the Colonel, your friend is dead or will be soon. In any case this is a suicide mission.” Peggy told him.

“You don’t know that.” Steve yelled at her, catching them both by surprise.

“Even so, he’s devising a strategy.” Peggy pulled on Steve’s arm.

“By the time he’s done that, it could be too late!” Steve shook her hold off. “You told me you thought I was meant for more than this. Did you mean that or was it a lie and empty promises?”

“I meant every word.” Peggy told him.

“Then you have to let me go.” He told her with a sad smile.

“Fine, but that means I’m also giving you the most advantages.” Peggy smirked, “Come on.”

If Steve had known, every advantage, was a plane ride with Stark he would have not hesitated as much. Stark had proven himself with Erskine and Steve was happy to see him. Stark kept going off on adventures and calculations and maybe doing more work out of the lab.

“The HYDRA camp is in Krausberg, tucked between these two mountain ranges. It’s a factory of some kind. Very well gated and has men in watch houses every hundred yards or so. We have Intel on the inside. I’ve already sent a message to ‘em but in case they didn’t get the memo. Don’t kill unless you have to.”

“We should be able to drop you right on the doorstep” Howards was telling him, “We’re about two minutes out.”

“Just get me as close as you can. You know, you two are gonna be in a lot of trouble once you get back to Phillips.” Steve told them.

“As if you won’t.” Peggy told him.

“Where I’m going if anyone wants to yell at me, I can just shoot them.” Steve told her.

“They are going to shoot back.” Peggy told him.

“Well hopefully these things are good for something.” He knocks his knife against the shield in his hands.

“Agent Carter, if we’re not in too much of a hurry I thought we could stop off in Lucerne for a late night fondue.” Howard turned in his seat to look at Peggy.

“Stark is the best civilian pilot I’ve ever seen.” Peggy told Steve grinning, “He’s mad enough to brave this airspace, we’re lucky to have him.”

“So do you two... fondue?”

“What?” Peggy looks at him in confusion, “This is your transponder. Activate it when you’re ready and the signal will lead us straight to you.”

“Are you sure this thing works?” Steve banged it against the plane to see if it beeped or anything.

“Not if you do that!” Howard yelled from the pilot seat, the plane wavering with his hands flailing, “It’s been tested more than you have.”

Steve opens the hamper door, Peggy tries to reach out to him but doesn’t want to go too near the opening.

“What are you doing you crazy person!” She’s shouting, the wind is roaring in their ears.

“As soon as I am off this plane, you hightail it back as fast as you can!” Steve shouted back.

Peggy glared, “You can’t tell me what to do!”

“The hell I can’t! I’m a Captain!” He salutes at her then jumps out of the plane.

“Did he just jump without a parachute?" Howard asked, to which Peggy just nodded.

 Steve runs through the forest, he’s running faster than he thought he could. He grabs a lower tree branch to vault himself further, just barely keeping himself from whooping along. Finally after what seems like minutes, he came across a road and he looks ahead as much as he can. He knew this was the road Stark was talking about and he ends up hiding just in time as a few trucks were coming around the bend. Steve knows it's a reckless move but he can't help it, Bucky is still alive he can feel it somewhere. He jumps into the last truck and lets out a sigh. 

There are a few Hydra soldiers and Steve has no problem punching them in the head and knocking them out. He tosses them out of the truck and continues to lay low so he can get onto the base. With his suit, he was going to need all the shadows he could get. Bucky was going to have a laugh at this.

As he was going to get out of the truck he looked into the boxes the men he threw out were guarding and he pulled a blue energy light pod, he put it into his utility belt and grinned, Stark would love it and he could consider it payback for the favor. 

He took out as many of the guards as he could silently and reached the cells where the prisoners were before he knew it. It was definitely a diverse set of cells and these folks looked like they were ready to kill any of them.

“Holy cow,” an American yelled, “Who are you?”

“I’m Captain America,” Steve told them as he kicked in one of the cage doors. He pulled a set of keys he'd taken from a guard, “From the punching Hitler thing?”

A man with a heavy accent lifted an eyebrow as he neared the edge of the cage, “I beg your pardon? Hitler?”

“What, are we taking everybody?” an Asian man asked Steve. 

Steve didn’t respond for a bit, instead he looked around, “Is there anyone else? I’m looking for someone.”

“There’s an isolation ward in the factory, but no one’s ever come back from it.” Another one responded, “Wait are we collateral? Just extras you save because you’re looking for someone?”

“Pretty much. The tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate.” Steve told them. “Get out fast and give ‘em hell. I’ll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find.”

“Wait!” one of the guys yell, “You know what you’re doin’?”

“Yeah.” Steve told them with a smirk, “I told you, I’ve knocked out Adolf Hitler over two hundred times.”

“What in the blazes does that mean?” the Asian asked them. As they continue to help prisoners out.

“Beats me,” another responded, “Let’s give them hell.”

\--

Steve runs down a hall and comes across a man with glasses. He's fat and Steve would have no problem catching up to him, because the man's probably the brains of something. He’ll probably know where Bucky would be kept. The man runs away from him and Steve’s about to charge through when he hears Bucky, this stops him in his tracks.

“Sergeant. 32557…” Bucky’s mumbling in some lab looking room. Steve looks around the room and takes the contents into measure, making sure no one is going to storm into the room.

He starts untying Bucky, “Buck? Oh my god, what did they do to you?”

“Steve?” Bucky wasn’t really looking at him, he seemed to be looking at the lights overhead, “Sounds like Stevie. Damn punk never said bye.”

“Bucky!” Steve shook him, “It’s me!” Probably shouldn't have shaken him so hard, but Steve knows they've got to go. 

“Steve?” Bucky finally seemed to focus on Steve, “Is it really you?”

Steve propped him up and let Bucky lean on him as he helps him off the table, “It’s me. Come on!”

“Steve?” Bucky reaches over and touches Steve’s cheek, “It’s you.” Suddenly the touch sparks something between them and Bucky lets out a sigh, like if he’s always known.

“I thought you were dead.” Steve told him, they’re still hobbling along. Steve felt the touch and knew. It was his wolf in the back of his mind this whole time. He lets a few tears fall, “I thought you were gone.”

“I thought you were smaller.” Bucky blurts out, trying to lessen the tension, “What happened to you?”

“I joined the Army, Buck.” Steve told him, he saw the end of the hall up ahead.

“Did it hurt?” Bucky asks him. He knows this isn't normal, “Is it permanent?”

“It hurt but if I’m with you, it’s worth it.” Steve replied he sounds tired, “It’s been permanent so far.”

 

 

The hall end crumbles away and they’re left facing Schmidt and Zola, who look like they're frozen in some act. Steve let’s go of Bucky, leaning him against the wall, he steps forward with anger.

“Captain America!” Schmidt shouts at him, “How exciting! I’m a great fan of your films.” He looks like he’s being genuine but Steve can’t tell and in all reality doesn't care.

“So Dr. Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still impressive as a last achievement.”Schmidt continues to drone on.

Steve rushes forward and punches him in the face, all his anger rushing to the front and he can’t control it. Suddenly he’s covered in fur and he’s sharper than he was before. He’s snarling and rumbling. He’s stalking forwards and hears Bucky call his name but he ignores him.

Zola pulls the lever from the opposite end and the bridge begins to withdraw pulling Schmidt, “No matter what lies Erskine told you in comfort.” Schmidt yelled at him in a smug way as he was moving further away. “You see I was his greatest success! I will always be the greatest success.” Schmidt pulled his face off and revealed a red skull, bloodless underneath.

Bucky had limped closer to Steve, “You don’t have one of those, do you?”

“You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind.” Schmidt began cackling as they left and Steve was tempt to jump after them.

The evil men disappeared behind some secret door and Bucky is pulling at Steve who is acting like he doesn’t want to go. Finally Steve is turning around and looking at Bucky who tilts his head at him then Steve looks up, there’s a catwalk above them that would get them across. Bucky reads his mind and they rush up there, Steve motioning with his head that Bucky needs to get across.

Bucky knows Steve won’t go until he’s across so he spends no time arguing. He runs across and has to jump to grab the ledge, before everything crumbles to the fiery depths. Steve looks around, he was planning on using that to cross too. Bucky pulls himself up and looks over, his face in distress and he begins to look around.

“There’s got to be something. Rope, a ladder, something.” He shouts. Steve barks and flicks his head, telling Bucky to move. Bucky gets it and Steve runs back to the wall, he might as well try and jump. It’s not like burning to death sounds great. Bucky has moved to the side and Steve rushes the edge. Using the rail to give himself more power with his hind legs he leaps over and clears the flames below. He also lands on Bucky, who yelps and wacks him across the head in retaliation.

“I wasn’t leaving without you.” Bucky told him, "We would have burned together." 

Steve made it out with Bucky and finally after what seemed like the hardest trick ever, he turned back. He was left leaning back in the snow with small pants coming from him.

“Since when are you a wolf?” Bucky asked him, taking the clothes off an enemy and throwing them at Steve, “18 months and you couldn’t write?”

“I wrote!” Steve told him, “Every week! I was sending the letters to you!”

“I didn’t get any,” Bucky told him, “Probably sent it to the wrong group or something.”

Steve shrugged, “I was giving them to the Senator’s assistant. He said he’d get them to you.”

“Was it the same guy who dressed you like a monkey?” Bucky asked looking Steve over.

“Yep.” Steve looked down at the soldier clothes, “Finally got in a uniform and it’s Hydra.” He made a face and Bucky laughed.

“Keep laughing jerk,” Steve shoved him then pulled him back to lean Bucky against him, “We have a thirty-five to forty mile walk towards camp.”

“Aw Shit.” Bucky hung his head, then looked around at the trucks and stuff, “Wait, can we take this?”

“I would, at least until we get to the boarder, we wouldn’t want to get shot by the Americans.” One of the caged men Steve released came up to them.

“It’s Captain America,” another one with a cigar in his mouth patted Steve, “Thanks for the rescue, where is your fancy outfit?”

“Ignore them Captain,” a guy with a giant smile besides the circumstances joined them, “I’m Jacques Dernier, this lug is Dum-Dum, that’s Gabe, Jim, and Montgomery.” The guys surrounded them and Steve went around shaking hands.

“This the guy you were looking for Cap?” Dum Dum looked Bucky up and down, “Weren’t you sneaking food to the other prisoners? I remember losing my rations for a week and getting some from you.”

“Of course you would do that, this is Sergeant James Barnes, call him Bucky.” Steve told him, “He’s my best friend.”

“Looks like,” Jim told them with a smirk, “Let’s get to the base. I want a hot bath and some food.”

\--

“You’re not going to get disciplinary action,” Bucky yelled at Steve when they were minutes from the base. Steve had decided to break it to him, he didn’t actually have permission to be there.

“That would be a load of hogwash,” Gabe told them, “If the guy who saved us was in trouble.”

“Just come join the French Captain,” Jacques grinned, “We’re all lot better at being grateful.”

“We don’t know if that is actually going to happen.” Steve tried calming them down, “We’ve got a lot of injured men, they might be distracted.” The base came up around the bend and Steve plastered on a look of seriousness. He could already see Peggy and Phillips, the scouts must have told them.

 Steve stopped in front of Phillips and saluted, “Some of the men need medical attention.”

There was some commotion as the medics and soldiers helped the wounded.

After nothing was said Steve decided to just blurt it out, “I’d like to surrender myself for disciplinary action.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Phillips said, saluting back, “Just don’t let it get to your head.”

The group let out a relief sigh, “Yes sir!” Steve turned to the rescued group and grinned at everyone. Phillips rolled his eyes and walked away, ready to get some paper work started. 

“You’re late.” Peggy grabs him and pulls him into a hug, “You giant idiot. I thought you’d gone and bloody died on me.”

“I couldn’t call my ride.” Steve told her with a sheepish smile showing her the broken device, “How mad do you think Stark is going to get?”

Bucky walks up to them with a scowl, “Steve, who’s this?”

“I am Peggy Carter,” Peggy told him with a hand shake, “I, am not officially here, but it’s an honor to meet the man who Captain America went to enemy territory for.”

“Hey!” Bucky shouted as he remembered, “Let’s hear it for Captain America.” The crowd of soldiers cheer, with Bucky and Peggy leading them. Steve rubs the back of his head shyly and give them his Aw- Shucks look.

“We’ll need to talk about the bonding Stevie,” Bucky leaned over to whisper, “Once this is over, we’ll head home and tell mom and the girls.”

“I should have known it was always you,” Steve told him, “We got along too well. You were the moon to my sun.”

“We’ll run in the forests as wolves together,” Bucky let his happiness show, “It’ll go down in history as one of the best pairing that took down Hitler.”

\--

Steve received a very detailed letter as to why he was in trouble for leaving the Senator Brandt hanging, but once he told the Senator that it was a federal crime to take someone else’s mail and there was an investigation opened, the Senator called it even.

They were currently at SSR trying to figure out where all the Hydra bases were, it was difficult because Steve had been preoccupied with Bucky.

“The fifth one was here in Poland, right near the Baltic” He was pointing at the map, “And the sixth one was about 30, maybe 40 miles west of the Maginot Line.” He finished and let the soldier take the map away, “I just got a quick look.”

“Nobody’s perfect.” Peggy teased him, “Colonel!” They walked over to the man, he was bent over another map.

“These are the weapon factories we know about. Sergeant Barnes said that Hydra shipped all the parts to another facility that isn’t on this map.” Steve told him, “He tried to remember, he said it wasn’t the best of conditions, his mind lost a lot of information.”

“He was P.O.W. with honor, I’m glad he was able to remember this much.” Phillips told him, “Agent Carter, coordinate with MI-6. I want every Allied eyeball looking for that main Hydra base from the information we have here.”

“What are we going to be doing?” Peggy asked.

“We are gonna set a fire under Johann Schmidt’s ass.” Colonel Phillips turned to Steve, “What do you say, Rogers? It’s your map, you think you can wipe Hydra off of it?”

“Yes, sir.” Steve looked at the map, “I’ll need a team.”

“We’re already putting together the best men.” Phillips told him with a wave.

“With all due respect, sir.” Steve placed his hands on the map and leaned close to Phillips, “So am I.”

Steve was quickly wondering if this was a good idea, he’d decided to take the boys to a bar where they were drinking their weight in beer. He waited until they were done with their current round before he dropped the proposal.

“So, let’s get this straight.” Dum-Dum said after slamming his glass down.

“We barely got out of there alive, and you want us to go back?” Gabe was watching the pretty ladies in the table next to them but he’d turned back to Steve to question him.

“Pretty much.” Steve told them, if they were anything like what he thought they were, they’d take the chance.

Montgomery grinned, “Sounds rather fun, actually. This whole laying around business is killing my mood.”

“I’m in.” Jim had finished his fourth beer and was looking like he needed four more.

Gabe looked around the table, “We’re in.”

“Hell, I’ll always fight. But you got to do one thing for us.” Dum Dum told him, beaconing Steve with a finger.

Steve leaned forward, “What?”

“Get that Colonel with a stick up his ass to open a tab.” Dum Dum hollered with a laugh, Steve got up and rubbed his ears.

“You’ll bust someone’s ear drums Dum Dum.” Steve grinned as he walked over to the bar.

“Another round.” He told the bartender.

“See? I told you. They’re all idiots.” Bucky came up behind him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

“How about you?” Steve asked, not meeting Bucky’s eyes, “You ready to follow Captain America?”

“That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I’m following him.” Bucky whispered into Steve’s ear, “But you’re keeping the outfit, right? For when we go back home?”

“It’s definitely coming with us.” Steve told him as he leaned over the bar and picked up the beers, trying to hide the red blush that spread to his toes.

“Captain!” Peggy walked into the bar, drawing everyone’s attention in the red dress.

“Agent Carter.” Steve smiled, “Would you like to join us for some beer?”

“No,” Peggy said, “I’ve got an early morning. Just came to let you know, Howard is extremely upset about the equipment you destroyed and he has new equipment for you to try.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Steve told her, leaning against Bucky.

“I see the Commandos are ready for duty.” She pointed at the men who were wrestling over something.

“That’s just them letting off a little steam and having fun.” Bucky told her.

“Alright,” Peggy turned to go, “Just make sure they don’t break anything. It’ll be a chore to explain it to Phillips.”

“Alright,” Steve waved her off, “I’ll be there 8AM sharp.”

“She looks at you too much,” Bucky told Steve, “Was there something you forgot to mention?”

“Not really,” Steve said, “She’s known me for all the time you’ve been gone, and we’ve become friends.”

“I’m still coming with you tomorrow morning.” Bucky grumbled before taking the beer from Steve and taking it to the guys.

\--

Howard was blowing stuff up when they got to the lab that morning. Steve looked at him and burst into laughter, the guy’s hair was ridiculous.

“I am sciencing Rogers.” He grinned in a maniac way, “I’ve made some shields for you to try out as a gift for what you brought me. That blue pod is what did this. It is powerful.”

Bucky picked up one of the shields, “What is this made out of?”

“Some of the strongest metals of Earth.” Howard responded.

Peggy came in and took the scene in, “Phillips has a job for your group. Fifteen minutes.”

Bucky had inched closer to Steve, Steve loved the guy but he needed him to get along with his friends, “Bucky, can you and Peggy go find the commandos?”

“Sure,” Bucky gave him a stink eye, “We’ll meet you there Stevie.”

The two left and Steve let out a breath, startled when Howard grabbed his shoulder, “Bonded?”

“Yes,” Steve said, “I just can’t tell what he’s thinking. I think I have him figured out. After spending all our lives friends. He’s like a different person sometimes.”

“Partners are always a mystery,” Howard laughed a bit, “The moment you think you know what’s goin’ on in their head, well, it’s not going to happen. Me? I concentrate on work. Which at the moment is about making sure you and your men do not get killed. Carbon polymer.”

Steve looks confused then sees where Howard is pointing, “Should withstand your average German bayonet. Although Hydra’s not going to attack you with a pocket knife.” He grabs Steve’s shield, “You attached?”

“Hey!” Steve tugged the shield back, “It’s handier than you might think.”

“I took the liberty of coming up with some options. I need you to choose something that doesn’t look like a trash can lid.” Howard told him.

“I want this one.” Steve told him, picking up a silver round shield, it looked like a lid.

“That’s a prototype Steve, it’s made of Vibranium, strongest metal in the world.”

“How come it’s not standard?” Steve was testing it in his hands, “Its light.”

“All we have is what you have in your hands, absorbs vibration completely.” Howard said gleefully he was strapping the shield to Steve’s arm.

Bucky came back without Peggy and looked at the two, how close they were, “Are you quite finished, Mr. Stark? I’m sure the Captain has some unfinished business with Phillips?”

“What do you think Buck?” Steve hold up the shield. Bucky grabs a hand gun and empties the clip on the shield, Steve hunches behind it.

“I think it works.” Bucky said glaring at the two before stomping out. 

“I had some ideas about the uniform.” Steve continues to look at Bucky while handing the paper to Stark.

“Whatever you want, pal.” Howard takes the paper, “As long as your guy over here doesn’t kill me.”

\--

Steve and Bucky worked as a team, the Commandos definitely were loyal ones and regardless of the Hydra base or bar, the group backed their leaders.

Hydra was quickly being eliminated from the world and Schmidt was on a rampage, SSR could tell. Steve worried about the innocent lives lost but knew that time would heal these wounds. Or at least help them dull some of the pain.

“There’s a train carrying Zola,” Phillips told him, “It’s going to be one of the only chances we have at catching him.”

“What do you say Buck?” Steve asked him, “Do we risk it?”

“How exactly would we be risking it?” Bucky asked looking at the map.

“Are you boys scared of heights?” Peggy asked.

\--

Bucky leaned over and looked over the cliff, “Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?”

“Yeah, I and I threw up?” Steve asked, “What about it you jerk?”

“Is this payback?” Bucky asked looking at the oncoming train.

“Of course not,” Steve said with a grin, “Why would I do that?”

“We were right. Dr. Zola’s on the train.” Gabe shouted, “Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle. Wherever he’s going, they must need him bad.”

“Let’s get going, because they’re moving like the devil.” Montgomery shouted from where he had secured the line.

“We only got about a 10-second window.” Steve sighed, “You miss that window, we’re bugs on a windshield.”

“Better get moving, bugs!” Dum Dum laughed and Bucky pushed him with a scowl.

Three of them agreed to go, Steve takes off first, followed by Gabe with Bucky bringing up the rear. Steve wants to whoop but he doesn’t want to draw attention to them. They land on the train quite easily and the group makes their way into the cars.

They run into a group of goons within seconds and Steve is taking two on while Bucky takes on his own. Gabe is stopping the train so that the other Commandoes are able to board.

Steve finishes with his and sees Bucky being attacked by a second, he rushes the guy and knocks him out with a punch to the neck.

Bucky rolls his eyes, “I had him on the ropes.”

“I know you did.” Steve smiled softly, “But if you got injured I wouldn’t forgive myself.”

Before Bucky could respond Steve shoved him out of the way and took a hit by the Hydra goon.

He’d dropped the shield and Bucky takes it trying to cover them. The goon shoots again and Bucky is able to deflect it to the wall, a giant hole lets the wind through.

The guy shoots again and Steve rushes him tearing his head off and throwing him out the gap. Steve runs to the gap where Bucky’s hanging on by a thread.

Bucky looks terrified and Steve is reaching out to him, “Bucky!”

“Steve?” Bucky doesn’t want to look down, the thread gives and he screams on his way down, his face shocked and Steve realizes it’s not Bucky screaming. It’s Steve.

 It takes a while for Steve to come out of the shock, the Commandoes move him to the base but leave him be. It takes them a few days to get back and Steve isn’t talking. He’s moving through the city and recognizes it as the location where he recruited the Commandoes.

\--

He enters the same bar, where he remembers Bucky and he promised the world to each other, once the war was over. There was nothing left for Steve except revenge.

“Dr. Erskine said that the serum wouldn’t just effect my muscles, it would impact my cells. Create a protective system of regeneration and healing. I can’t get drunk Peggy. Did you know that?”

“Your metabolism burns four times faster than the average person. He thought it could be one of the side effects.” Peggy squeezed his arm, “It wasn’t your fault Steve.”

“Didn’t you read the reports?” Steve asked, “It was my fault! I let him fall! I took him into this after he had escaped Hydra. You don’t get it Pegs. He was free and I dragged him back. All because I had something to prove.”

“You did everything you could. Did you believe in your friend?” Peggy took the drink away from him.

“Yes,” Steve told her, “to the end of the line.”

“Then stop blaming yourself. Allow Barnes the dignity of his choice.” Peggy slammed the drink onto the bar, “He damn well must have thought you were worth it. Stop second guessing him and doubting him.”

“I’m goin’ after Schmidt. I’m not gonna stop till all of Hydra is dead or captured.” Steve told her, “I don’t want anyone getting in my way.”

“Getting in your way?” Peggy snorts, “You won’t be alone. Bucky was cared for by everyone.”

\--

“Schmidt’s working with powers beyond our capabilities.” Stark was saying, “He gets across the Atlantic, he will wipe out the entire eastern sea board in an hour.”

“How much time we got?” Gabe asked. Steve was standing quietly in the corner watching them plan. He hadn't said much to anyone but he'd glare towards the room where Zola was staying.

“According to my new best friend, under twenty four hours.” Colonel Phillips told them with a grim face, “We don’t wanna know what’s going to happen if we fail.”

“Where is he now?” Steve asked them finally walking up to the map.

“Hydra’s last base is here.” He points to the mountains on the map, “In the Alps. Five hundred feet below the surface.”

“It’s not like we can just walk to the door and knock on it.” Peggy told them.

“Why not?” Steve said, “That’s exactly what we’re gonna do.”

\--

Steve really didn’t think how it was going to go once he knocked on the door and was captured. Schmidt had him marched to his control room and Steve felt like the skinny kid again. Surrounded by a giant bully and nowhere to run, because he wasn’t backing down. He owed this to Buck, to the Commandos.

“Arrogance may not be a uniquely American trait, but I must say you do it better than anyone.” Schmidt was sneering at him, “There are limits to what even you can do, Captain. Or did Erskine tell you otherwise?”

“He told me you were crazy,” Steve growled at him, “Told me you weren’t the right man for these gifts.”

“He resented my genius and tried to deny me what was rightfully mine.” Schmidt looked regretful, “He gave you everything. So, what made you so special?”

“Nothin’. I’m just a kid from Brooklyn.”

Schmidt’s hit sent him flying into the wall, Steve got up and grinned at him, “I can do this all day.”

“Of course you can.” Schmidt look at him in pity, “But unfortunately I am on a tight schedule.” Schmidt takes a glowing cube from who knows where and Steve knows immediately this is where he’d been getting all his power. Schmidt pointed it at him and Steve doesn't care, he looks Schmidt straight on. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve grins suddenly “You won’t be able to keep those appointments.”

The commandos burst through the window and Steve runs towards Schmidt who’s fled.

“You’ll need this cap!” Jacques throws him his shield and Steve catches it with a nod.

The halls are chaos as suddenly Hydra and the Allies are fighting to the death but Steve has only one focus. He has to kill Hydra from the root.

As Steve is running to catch up to Schmidt his henchmen keep trying to stop him, flame throwers, guns, cannons, they all attack Steve.

Peggy saves him the first time, with a quick shot to the head of the man.

“You’re late Pegs.” Steve shouts as he keeps running.

Gabe saves him the second time, “Hurry up Captain, he’s getting away.”

“Shut up Gabe!” Steve yells out behind him.

Phillip saves him the third time by running the third man over, “Hurry it up!”

Steve makes it into the hanger and sees Schmidt taking off in his plane with a smirk. Steve could see it from where he’s at and he starts running after the man.

The car shows up next to him. Surprised Steve almost stumbles over his feet.

Phillips is in the car by himself and Steve jumps on, then they’re chasing after the plane.

“Keep it steady!” Steve hisses at Phillip’s, “I want to kill him not die tragically under your wheels.” This has Phillips grumbling to himself but he tries to keep it as steady as possible.

 Steve jumps, right before the cliff and Schmidt’s plane lifts in the air. With a wave at Phillips, Steve begins to climb the plane. Knowing he has limits time Steve disables the bombs launcher pad, kills the soldiers on the plane, and destroys the fighter planes. He makes it up to the pilot room, where the plane’s controlled.

“You don’t give up, do you?” Schmidt growled at him turning into a Tiger after finally losing patience.

Steve shakes his head and turns into his wolf.

Schmidt plays dirty as always, he jumps on Steve’s back and digs his claws in then grabs Steve by the neck with his jaws. Rough housing with Bucky, Steve knows the maneuver to get out of this, he rolls onto his back until Schmidt let’s go.

When Schmidt lets go he jumps forward and closes his jaws around the tiger’s paw, he pulls. The paw comes off easier than it should and Steve is left tumbling back into a chair.

Schmidt turns back and he’s growling. 

“You could have the power of the gods! Yet you wear a flag on your chest and think you fight a battle of nations!” Schmidt wasn’t making any sense, “I have seen the future, Captain! There are no flags! There is just, The War!”

“Not my future!” Steve growled as he’d turned back as well, he slammed his shield into Schmidt, who was thrown into the cube. Steve flinched as the man grabbed the cube and Steve threw his shield at that too.

“What have you done?” Schmidt looks at the cube and with a groan turns into ash. Steve ignores the cube and turns to the console, he needs to get this stopped. “FIRST TARGET: NEW YORK.” It reads and the plane isn’t going to stop. He knows what he has to do but he never thought he'd go out this way. When he thinks about it, the solution may just be that easy. Life would have been incomplete without his bond anyways. He turns to the mic.

Steve knows this is it, he hates to do this to his pack, because that's what they've become, his family, but this is his choice.

“Come in?” he hits the mic again, “This is Captain Rogers. Does anyone copy?”

“Captain” Jim responds, “Where are you?”

“Steve?” Peggy comes onto the speaker, “Are you okay?”

“Bastard’s dead! I got Schmidt.” Steve felt proud he feels almost ridiculous puffing his chest when there's no one around to see.

“What about the plane?” Peggy asked.

“A bit harder to take down.” Steve said with a sigh.

“Give me your coordinates.” Peggy told him, ”We’ll find you a safe landing site.

Steve Rogers: There’s not going to be a safe landing. But I can try and force it down.

Peggy Carter: I’ll get Howard on the line, he’ll know what to do.

“There’s not enough time.” Steve is shouting, “Everything is active and ready to blow. This thing’s moving too fast and it’s heading straight for New York. I gotta put her in the water.”

“I know you feel heart broken.” Peggy is telling him, “Please, don’t do this. We have time. We can work it out. He wouldn’t want you to do this Steve!”

“I’m in the middle of nowhere.” Steve tells her, “There isn’t time, I can almost see a coast line. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy, this is my choice.” He begins to lead the plane down, “It’s been coming Pegs, without him, I feel empty. I wouldn’t have survived the end of the war, one way or the other.”

She starts sniffling and he knows this isn’t fair, his life hasn’t been fair.

“I’m going to need to reschedule that dance.” He tells her in a joking manner.

 “Fine, next Saturday, at the Stork Club.” Peggy plays along.

“Anything you say Pegs.” Steve is trying to placate her.

Peggy was crying and Steve could hear it, “Eight o’clock on the dot. Don’t you dare be late. Understood?”

“You know, I still don’t know how to dance? After everything, Bucky said he was going to teach me.”

“I’ll show you how.” Peggy continued to cry, “Give him some entertainment from where ever he’s watching. Just be there.”

“We’ll have the band play somethin’ with a beat. Have plenty of space, I’d hate to step … “Steve is knocked out on impact, and the last thing his mind thinks is, “Can’t be buried together.”--

Steve hears a sound of something familiar far away. He wants to go towards it but he feels like he can't. As if he's frozen in place and it's the hardest thing. Swimming to consciousness like he is doing. He hears the tells of a baseball game in the background. 

"Curve ball, high and outside for ball one. So the Dodgers are tied, 4-4. And the crowd well knows that with one swing of his bat, this fellow’s capable of making it a brand-new game again. Just an absolutely gorgeous day here at Ebbets Field. The Phillies have managed to tie up at 4-4. But the Dodgers have three men on. Pearson beaned Reiser in Philadelphia last month. " 

Steve's eye flash open, he's been at this game before. 

The door opens and there's a woman who walks through, her hair as red as Peggy's.

"Good morning," she says, "Or should I say afternoon?"

"You're in a recovery room," the agent responds, "New York City."

"The Dodgers take the lead, 8-4. Oh, Dodgers! Everyone is on their feet. What a game we have here today, folks. What a game indeed."

"Where am I really?" Steve begins to growl, "I was at that game, with Bucky."

"Captain Rogers… " she begins, but Steve sees the button she presses on her wrist and he tilts his head at her.

"Who are you?" Steve asks her, just then two men dressed in suits run into the room to sedate him. He manages to punch both of the clear across the room and he breaks through the wall. To his surprise it's a set a lot like when he was punching Hitler. He begins to hear people shout something about Code 13. He runs through the building out into the streets. He suddenly stops when he sees the modern technology.

Steve watches as a man exits the giant car and walks towards him, he's wearing an eye patch and a giant coat.

"At ease, soldier!" he looks apologetic, "Look, I’m sorry about that little show back there, but… we thought it best to break it to you slowly."

"Break what?" Steve asks him, "I've little patience for lies."

"Fair enough," Nick sighs, "You’ve been asleep, Cap. For almost seventy years."'

"Yeah. Yeah. I just, never expected I'd be here alone." Steve remembers Bucky's arm around his shoulder as he says, "To the future Steve!" 


End file.
